loving_a_pigletfandomcom-20200214-history
Firey
Firey is the main protagonist and the winner of BFDI. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His arch enemy is Coiny, but their hatred has been smaller since BFDI's finale. In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, he is also a contestant (as Nicholas Strenes, previously infoman117) who placed 14th and was eliminated in the 5th elimination. In Ultimate Objects, he is the head pin. In Object Flash, Firey is a protagonist. He is able to shoot fire from his hands. Firey has a form that makes him colored silver-blue. He is also a good friend of Leafy. Although in BFDIA, Firey forgot who is Leafy. BFAH Edit Firey joined, however, in Day 4, he tried to get the spaceship to Mars to crash on Tennis Ball, and it missed, and the brakes broke, so they crash landed, and lost. This was one of the reasons he got eliminated, the second being he won Season 1. He rejoined, but lost before the final 3. Battle For Inanimate Insanity Edit Firey is a confirmed contestant for the upcoming BFDI camp called Battle for Inanimate Insanity. BFDIA Randomized Edit Firey is a male contestant on BFDIAR, he was originally a contestant on team Ice but switched to Epic from peer pressure. Later in Episode 5, Firey joined team Freesmart along with Pencil, Match, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube. However, Firey doesn't like to be near Ice Cube. After the merge, Firey has won almost all challenges, but has been up for elimination twice. Firey had major fears of being eliminated, and even bet 99 billion dollars to theannouncer. In Episode 22, Eggy won 1 sextillion+ dollars, and gave a trillion to Firey, which paid off for the debt. Firey won Dream Island again in Episode 23 with 2 votes. Object Dollar Game Edit In ODG, he only had 100 votes, so he didn't get in. But he made a cameo inGotta Get a Dollar. Trivia Edit * UnLike Pen, he does NOT wears white boxers. * People think his first name is Alexander, Alex for short, because that is similar to what fire is in Turkish. However, Firey is not Turkish, so that might be untrue. Gallery Edit This pose was made by ndiya200 Slap battle! Old School Firey Firey and Icy with old school bodies His Replacement Box Nickel on Fire(FIREY ASSET) Giant Firey Super Firey Firey's form from Object Flash Silver(?) Firey asset fiirey's old idle Add a photo to this gallery Names in different languages (copy) Edit * 불 - Korean * ファイアーリ - Japanese * 火热 - Chinese * Vurige - Dutch and Afrikaans * Lửa - Vietnamese * Fuego - Spanish (Both Latin American and Castillian Spanish) and Aragonese * Fogo - Portuguese (Both Brazillian and Lusitanian Portuguese) and Galician * Ogień - Polish * Tüzes - Hungarian * Feu - French * Tomm - Breton * Tulinen - Finnish * Eldur - Faroese and Icelandic * Fieu - Romansh * Eldig - Swedish * Fyrig - Danish and Norwegian * Fajro - Esperanto * Ognjeni - Bosnian and Slovenian * Alev (or Ateş) - Turkish * Alevander - Azerbaijan * فيري - Arabic * Агністэй - Belarusian * Огненнее - Russian * Вогней - Ukranian * Foculet - Romanian * Feuer - German (Which, surprisingly, he can speak) * φωτιά - Greek * ไฟ - Thai